Ah, el Amour, el Amour
|expansión= |tipo= |link=https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5791143/128/Uno-m%C3%A1s-uno-a-veces-son-m%C3%A1s-que-dos |resumen= |listado personajes=* * * * * * * * * * |serie= |precedido= |seguido= }} Madrid, septiembre de 2011… -Y tiene como unas ruedas… y se pone en la hoja y se mueve y … ¡Brrrrr! ¡Se traga las virutas de goma de borrar! -Ya, ya me lo has contado. -¡Pero Mencía! ¡Es que quiero uno! -¡Qué ya lo se! -¡Los venden en la papelería mágica! -¡Qué ya lo se! -¡Venga! ¡Vamos! -¡AL-BER-TO! ¡Que te he dicho que tenemos que esperar a Babe! Alberto, brujo infantil de ocho años, estiró el cuello y miró a un lado y a otro, a ver si en la distancia distinguía a su hermana mayor. Pero Babe no estaba a la vista por ninguna parte. Mencía también quería que regresara con ellos. Ya había escuchado la historia del Tragagomas unas doscientas o trescientas veces, por lo menos, y la verdad es que empezaba a hartarse. Babe era mejor para estas cosas, tenía mas paciencia con los pequeños. Se cambió de hombro a Pufo, que como casi siempre dormitaba, y ya estaba mirando hacia la dirección por la que se suponía debía aparecer su hermana cuando se llevó un sobresalto. -¡Hola Alberto! – Una cría menudita, quizás algo menor que su hermano, con el pelo rubio en dos trenzas, había aparecido como de la nada y estaba saludando a voz en grito. -¡Hola Amelia! – Replicó su hermano empleando un nivel de decibelios parecido. -¡Beto! ¡No se chilla! – Riñó Mencía molesta. En algunas ocasiones uno de los oídos le zumbaba, y los saludos a voz en grito con tonos chillones de los dos niños no habían resultado agradables, precisamente. Pero Beto, ajeno por completo a la reprimenda de su hermana, sonreía de oreja a oreja. Mencía entonces se fijó en la expresión iluminada de la niña y suspiró para sus adentros. ¡Qué pronto empezaban algunas a practicar el arte de la seducción! Volvió a mirar entre el gentío, a ver si Babe aparecía de una vez, y de repente otro pitido atronó sus oídos. -¡Ohhhhh! – Acababa de exclamar la niña.- ¡Es tu Puffskin! -¡Si! – Confirmó su hermano sin rebajar el tono.- ¡Es Pufo! – Y diciendo aquello propinó un buen tirón del brazo de Mencía para que se inclinara y la amiguita pudiera verlo bien. -¡Eh! ¡Cuidado! – Chilló ella.- ¡Qué me vas a tirar al suelo! -¡Es que quiero enseñarle Pufo a Amelia! Mencía dedicó a su hermano una mirada amenazadora y, prudencialmente, protegió a Pufo con la mano. -¡Déjamelo, Mencía! ¡Déjamelo! -¡Mucho cuidado! ¡Que no se escape! – Advirtió Mencía entregando el puffskin a su hermano. Beto lo recibió con las manos juntas, puestas como si fueran un recipiente y una risita nerviosa. -¡Mira! -¡Ohhhhh! ¡Es amarillo! – Exclamó la niña con deleite.- ¡Yo tengo uno rosa! -¡¿Tienes uno rosa? La niña asintió con un enérgico cabeceo. -¡Siiiii! ¡Es chica y se llama Carla! ¿Quieres verla? ¡Está en la tienda! Alberto soltó una risa emocionada y nerviosa que era toda una declaración de intenciones. De hecho, Mencía tuvo que hacer acopio de reflejos brujiles para pescarlo por el brazo antes de que desapareciera corriendo de la mano de la niña. -¡Eh! ¡Que tenemos que esperar a Babe! -¡JOOOOO! ¡Mencíaaaaaa! ¡Que yo quiero ver a la pufskin rosaaaaa! -¡Ni que fueras Cristina con el rosa! -¡Vengaaaaa! ¿No podemos esperar a Babe en la tienda de la madre de Amelia? -¡Está aquí! – La niña señaló con entusiasmo un local dos puertas mas allá. Mencía siguió la dirección con la vista y constató con horror que se trataba de la tienda de calderos, esa en la que, según decía su abuelo, ya los trataban "de tu" gracias a que ella se había cargado unos cuantos el curso anterior. -¡Nooooo! – Exclamó su hermana. -¡Vengaaaaaa! ¡Por faaaaaaa! Y sin saber muy bien cómo, Mencía se vio arrastrada por los dos niños hacia la tienda de calderos. -¡Mamá! ¡Mamáaaaa! – Bramó la niña entrando en tromba con Alberto y Mencía detrás. -Shhhh, Amelia. Estoy atendiendo.- Reprendió la que debía ser la madre. Estaba mostrando un caldero escolar a una señora con pinta de estirada y exigente. -¡Voy a enseñarle a mi amigo Alberto a Carla! – Exclamó la niña y salió corriendo a la trastienda arrastrando a su hermano. -¡No me desordenes nada!- Mencía observó cómo la buena señora, que tenía cara de agotada, ponía una expresión como de disculpa y pasaba a mostrar a la potencial clienta cómo se plegaba el caldero. Mencía suspiró. Al parecer, tanto la niña como su hermano se habían olvidado de ella, y solo faltaba que Babe regresara con la merienda de Pufo y no los encontrara, así que metió la mano en un bolsillo de sus shorts, sacó su teléfono móvil y tecleó un mensaje. -¿Puedo ayudarte? – La dueña del establecimiento y presuntamente madre de la amiguita de Alberto preguntó con amabilidad. Mencía, sin embargo, se llevó un buen sobresalto. Estaba tan ensimismada que no se había dado cuenta de que la señora que estaba comprando un caldero ya se había ido. -No, yo…- Empezó a balbucear. -¡Mencía! ¡Tienes que venir! No hicieron falta mas aclaraciones. Alberto y su amiguita habían salido de la trastienda corriendo, como siempre, y ya tiraban de ella hacia dentro. -¡Pero…! -Pasa, pasa.- Invitó la madre de Amelia con una sonrisa condescendiente.- ¿Eres su hermana? – Añadió mirando al niño. -Si. Yo… siento la invasión. -No te preocupes. Estoy acostumbrada. Mencía entró por primera vez en una trastienda de una calderería y se quedó asombrada. Se había imaginado que sería un lugar estrecho, lleno de calderos de todos los tamaños apilados de cualquier manera y envueltos en polvo. En cambio estaba en una habitación espaciosa y mágicamente iluminada, con muchas baldas con los calderos perfectamente colocados por tamaños. -¡Mira Mencía! La chica no pudo seguir admirando aquel monumento al orden porque Beto tiraba de su brazo. Bajó la vista y no pudo reprimir un ¡Ohhhhhh! "Carla" era el puffskin mas algodonoso que había visto nunca. Si su padre, que había apodado a Pufo "el pompón amarillo" lo viera, seguro que lo llamaría "algodón de azúcar" o algo parecido. Porque eso era lo que parecía. Amelia, su dueña, le había plantado un minúsculo lacito también rosa en un mechoncito de pelillos de la parte alta, algo que a Mencía le resultó un tanto cursi, pero no dijo nada. Porque el que estaba dando el cante era Pufo. "Carla", en una esquina de su caja, contemplaba con ojillos entrecerrados las evoluciones varias del puffskin amarillo. El animalito daba saltitos, rodaba sobre sí mismo, aplaudía con las garritas y emitía unos ruiditos agudos que los niños Fernández de Lama nunca antes habían visto. Mientras, en la calle, Babe releyó el mensaje de su hermana por tercera vez. Mencía había omitido letras "a tutiplén", tanto que incluso a ella, adolescente ducha en el intercambio de sms, le estaba costando descifrarlo. Ya estaba pensando que tal vez el hechizo protector que llevaban todos los aparatitos electrónicos de uso regular por gente mágica había fallado en un entorno tan cargado de magia como era el barrio cuando por fin se le encendió la bombilla y entendió. Y con paso rápido y con un plátano en la mano se dirigió hacia la tienda de calderos. Aquella tarde Cecilia se había llevado a los cuatro al barrio mágico a ultimar compras escolares. Beto había insistido en que le comprara un "Tragagomas", un cacharrito que se comía las virutillas que dejan las gomas de borrar, y puesto que era un artículo de papelería barato y no contribuía a desordenar aún mas su ya revuelto hogar, había transigido. Los tres mayores se habían encaminado hacia la tienda de artículos mágicos de papelería y escritorio mientras la chiquitina probaba una miniescoba – volador, la versión brujil del triciclo, y de repente se dieron cuenta de que su madre se llevaba la merienda del puffskin. Pufo estaba echando el pelo nuevo, así que mas que un pompón parecía una pelota de tenis. Durante la muda presentaba un hambre inusitada y una apetencia tremenda por el melón o, en su defecto, el plátano. Así que Babe volvió grupas hasta volver a encontrarlas, y ahora regresaba con sus otros hermanos con un plátano en la mano. ¿Qué estarían haciendo sus hermanos en la tienda de calderos? Iba pensando mientras caminaba con largas zancadas. Había mejorado mucho en el control de su larguirucho cuerpo, pero todavía no lo dominaba por completo, así que en el fondo no fue raro que tropezara. Hubiera caído al suelo cuan larga era si alguien no la hubiera cogido por el brazo. -¡Ey! ¡Casi te caes! Babe alzó la cabeza para mirar la cara de su salvador y ¡Oh, sorpresa! Lo conocía. Al menos ella sabía quién era él, porque probablemente el muchacho no se acordaría de su encuentro fortuito, un par de semanas atrás, mas o menos en el mismo lugar. El chico sonrió mientras la ayudaba a recuperar el equilibrio y Babe se dio cuenta de que, sorprendentemente, el plátano seguía en su mano. Y por alguna razón misteriosa, notó que el rubor le subía por las mejillas. -Gra.. gracias.- Dijo mirándolo de reojo. -De nada.- Contestó el chico.- Isabel. La aludida notó que el corazón le latía con fuerza y tuvo que apartar la vista porque ahora toda la cara le ardía. -Gra.. gracias.- Repitió maldiciéndose por dentro al no poder controlar una situación tan inocente. Cualquiera de sus amigas se habría echado a reír con ganas de encontrarse en su lugar. -De nada, de nuevo. Bonita camiseta. ¿Has estado en Salem? Babe bajó la vista instintivamente y se ruborizó aún mas. -Mi hermana estuvo este verano.- Consiguió articular. Su camiseta blanca lucía una silueta en negro de una bruja de nariz torcida y perfil carcajeante que remontaba el vuelo en una escoba, con un gato a la grupa, y la leyenda "Salem, the town of the witches". Podría haberle explicado al chico que, aunque no lo creyera, era una camiseta muggle, pero estaba demasiado cortada. De haberlo hecho, habría visto al chico mostrar asombro y curiosidad, aunque eran fingidos porque sabía de sobra que era muggle. Hasta tenía una parecida que le trajo su padre de un viaje de negocios. -Debe ser un lugar interesante… -Eso dice mi hermana… -Seguro. Y hablando de familia, dale recuerdos a tu abuelo y a tu hermano ¿Vale? -Vale. -Te acuerdas de quién soy ¿No? – De repente, al chico le había asaltado la duda. Al fin y al cabo, solo se habían visto una vez, cuando su hermana Amelia y el hermano de ella se encontraron en el barrio mágico. -Darío.- Contestó ella en un susurro mirando hacia el infinito. El chico se dio cuenta de que ella no veía el momento de salir huyendo, y lejos de parecerle ridículo o jocoso, le resultó un tanto enternecedor, y eso le arrancó una sonrisa sincera. -Eso es. Hasta otra. -Hasta otra… Darío se puso de nuevo en marcha mientras pensaba que era una lástima que no fuera un poco mayor. Porque Isabel, a primera vista, podía aparentar dieciséis años porque era muy alta, pero si uno se fijaba bien no podía tener mas de catorce. Una lástima. Una verdadera lástima. Parecía una chica con una personalidad interesante bajo un envoltorio de dulzura. Babe, por su parte, se quedó un tanto turbada para el resto de la tarde. No se inmutó con los alborotos de sus hermanos, y eso que exclamaron de lo lindo ante la inapetencia sobrevenida de Pufo, que por otra parte no dejó de hacer ruidos chillones y rarísimos ni siquiera cuando ya estaban en casa. -¿Tu crees que está malo? – Preguntó Mencía a Cecilia mientras preparaba la cena. -No tengo ni idea.- contestó la madre, mas concentrada en otras cosas que en el puffskin aullante.- Pero espero que se calle por la noche, porque si no lo hace tendré que imperturbar toda la casa para que los vecinos no le oigan… -Es que se ha descosido, mami.- Dijo entonces Cristina. La niña sostenía al animalito entre las manos- Mira, se le salen las tripitas.- Añadió mostrando a su madre y sus hermanos un pedacito de carne rosada como un palito que asomaba entre la pelusa. -¿A ver? – Exclamó Beto metiendo el cabezón para mirar bien mientras Mencía soltaba una sonora carcajada. -¡Hala! – Volvió a exclamar Beto.- ¿Qué es eso? -Eso…- Dijo Mencía muerta de la risa.- Es el pito de Pufo. -¡El pito de Pufo! – Repitió Beto a voz en grito. -¡Alberto! ¡No chilles! – Riñó Cecilia mientras miraba de reojo al puffskin. -¿Por qué tiene pito Pufo? – Preguntó Cristina. -Porque es chico.- Babe intervino por primera vez. Excepto sus padres, era la que mejor llevaba las fases "por qué" que tanto gustaban a su hermanita y a su prima Anna. -Y… ¿Por qué es chico? – Insistió Cristina en plena fase de esas. -Porque nació chico.- Volvió a replicar Babe armándose de paciencia. -Y… ¿Por qué nació chico? -Porque hay quién nace chico, y quién nace chica… Con aquel bucle dialéctico el meollo del asunto, que no era otro que la "situación" por la que pasaba el puffskin, quedó en segundo plano hasta que el padre de familia hizo entrada en la cocina. Alberto padre no pudo contener las risitas al contemplar el estado del animalito. -A ver Cristina, dame al pompón, que voy a solucionar su problemilla.- Dijo a la menor de sus cuatro mágicos vástagos. Cristina, obediente y confiada, le tendió el animalito mientras Mencía lo miraba con espanto. -¡¿Qué vas a hacer, papá? – Preguntó preocupadísima. -Lo dicho, voy a dejarlo "como nuevo" -¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡Haz algo! Pero Cecilia estaba tan patidifusa como sus hijos, así que no obstaculizó el paso firme de Alberto camino del fregadero ni fue capaz de decir "ni mu" cuando su marido colocó a Pufo bajo un chorro de agua fría. -Mi perro "se enamoró" una vez de una perrita que se cruzó en el retiro.- Explicó después Alberto, que había tenido perro hasta los catorce años.- Y llegó a casa como Pufo, así que tuvimos que darle una ducha fría. -¡Qué salvajada! – Exclamó Mencía ofendida. -¿Por qué? ¡Míralo! Ya vuelve a ser el mismo. Hasta se está comiendo un trozo de melón. Efectivamente, pasada la euforia y la mojadura, el pobre y casto Pufo había retornado a su ser habitual. Con ojillos somnolientos mascaba un trozo de melón de forma tan sistemática que solamente se detuvo cuando dejó la corteza limpia. A continuación, se hizo una bolita en la caja de zapatos que le servía de casita y se durmió. En otro hogar, en Toledo, Clara, la madre de Amelia, había tenido que batallar bastante para meterla en la cama. La niña, que estaba espabiladísima y por tanto clamaba que no tenía ni pizca de sueño, solo transigió si su padre le leía un cuento. Cuento que al final se transformó en tres. Cuando concluyó el tercero, a la vista de su carita plácida y sus ojillos cerrados, su padre se levantó con cuidado del borde de la cama y depositó el libro en un estante. Y ya se marchaba de puntillas pensando que la niña ¡Por fin! dormía, se llevó un chasco. -¿Papá? – El mago se giró y, como se temía, se encontró que Amelia estaba sentada muy tiesa y muy despierta en su camita. -¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó con resignación temiendo que tendría que leer el cuarto cuento. -Decirte que cuando sea mayor me voy a casar con Alberto.- Contestó la niña muy resuelta y a continuación volvió a tumbarse y ella solita se arropó bien. -Good noche, Dad.- Añadió mezclando sus dos lenguas maternas como si hiciera macedonia de palabras. -Good nigh, love. El profesor Doe dejó la puerta entornada y avanzó sigilosamente por el pasillo, camino del salón, con una sonrisa en la cara. Mucho más tarde y a unos cuantos kilómetros, en Madrid, Babe empezaba a dormitar en su cama. Estaba medio "grogui" cuando los sucesos del día se le vinieron a la mente de forma bastante caótica. El plátano y las "partecillas privadas" de Pufo se entremezclaban en sus recuerdos de forma perturbadora, y cuando la angustia creció en su pecho y parecía que iba a caer en un abismo la mano y el rostro sonriente de Darío estaban allí para rescatarla. Por la mañana, cuando se levantó, una sensación extraña le recorría todo el cuerpo erizándole los pelillos de los brazos cada vez que se le venía a la mente aquel nombre de cinco letras.